The Problem With Marriage
by BlueEyes444
Summary: Is not knowing that you're married in the first place. /Or in which Lorcan believes everything he hears and Lysander is having the time of his life. Implied LilyLysander.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_Late into the night, the snow fell and fell._

Inspiring, no? That's the opening line of the book I'm reading.

I've read that thrice already.

I was curled up in a chair by the fireplace, completely engrossed in my _very interesting _book. Or, at least, I appeared to be.

In reality, I had stared at the same page for more thana half an hour, not going beyond first line of my chapter. And that had been read _before _L ysander entered. I was hyper aware of the growing tension in the room because of my brother's presence.

I was silently daring him to make the first move. He didn't fail me.

"Okay, I bite. What's wrong, bro?"

I didn't look up from my book. "Whatever made you think there's something wrong, Lysander?" The words were bitter, and my tone was sharp and _what's wrong_? Oh, I didn't know. Maybe he ran off and eloped and I didn't know until two bloody days after he did it ?Good Godric, then he had the nerve to ask me what was wrong? My brother could be so dense sometimes.

And yes, this was very possible; him not telling me he was married and all. A few years back, there was an iccident that involved Rose, Scorpius and my bed. My eyes were forever scarred from that. So, yes, it was very likely for Lysander to elope and forget to tell me.

A loud, defeated sigh and oh, maybe my brother wasn't as stupid as I thought he was. "Are you still pissed about the whole Scorpius and Rose shagging on your bed thing?"

_Ugh, I did_ not_need to be reminded of that, again._

Okay. I was right. My brother was stupider then I thought he was. Frustrated, I slammed my book closed and found myself staring into gray eyes that were a little too close for comfort. "Damn it, Sander! First, personal space, please?"

My twin offered a sheepish smile then took a few steps backwards. I scowled, adjusting my position in the chair. Lysander had no boundaries, whatsoever. Personal space?

Boring, apparently. You taking a shower? He needs the loo so make room. You wanting to have a quick shag with your girlfriend or boyfriend? He wants to borrow a pair of trousers so don't mind him. Do I sound like I'm talking from personal experience? Well, I am. My life is sad that way.

Sometimes, I can't believe we're related.

He scratched the back of his neck. "You said first. What's the second?"

"Your wedding," I said, mouth twisting up in annoyance.

Lysander stared at me as he rocked on his heels. "What have I missed?"

I barely resisted the urge to bang my head. "You. Are. Married. Don't tell me you were drunk when you said "I do." My eyes widened. "Oh, Merlin. You were drunk, weren't you?"

My brother stared at me with an expression that could only be described as puzzlement and wonder. "What are you on about, Lor?"

I buried my face in my hands as I heaved a huge sigh but otherwise didn't bother to answer Lysander. Sometimes I had to consider my sanity. Now was one of those times.

Lysander made a huge dramatic sigh which was followed by a thud. I didn't dare look. With my brother, you never really knew.

"Do you remember Lily?"

Before I could point out that of course I remembered her, she is Lucy's cousin after all, Lysander went on with, "On our seventh date, do you know what she told?"

No, I didn't actually. Lysander's motto about dates was, "I don't shag and tell." Yeah, really.

"She told me that she would rather pull her own fingernails off then ever get married."

Before I could thing, _oh, wow, gross_, I registered what he said. I slowly lifted my head from the safety of my hands and found myself looking at Lysander, who was sprawled in all directions across the floor. "Wait, what?"

He giggled. Yes, giggled. Yeah, I don't understand either. "Yes. Now do you believe I'm not married?"

I stared at him for another moment before nodding slowly. "Wow, I feel stupid now."

He shot me a sly look. "So, who told you this?"

I rubbed the back of my head. "Um, Daniel Nott?"

At this, Lysander giggled again. Yes, my brother was really weird. "I thought you knew better then to believe anything Nott said."

I flushed. "He was rather convincing."

My brother just snorted. "You're so weird, Lor."

"Likewise," I fired back as I opened my book again with a happy sigh. Now that I knew that my brother didn't run off and eloped, I felt like I could read again.

_Late into the night, the snow fell and fell._


End file.
